


Hannidoor | Overtime at the office

by Ohshutupitsquick



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Do Not Take Seriously, Hannibal - Freeform, NSFW, Other, hannidoor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshutupitsquick/pseuds/Ohshutupitsquick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I recived on tumblr from Somesickcat.<br/>HANNIBAL AND THE DOORKNOB, COME ON, IVE BEEN WANTING IT FOR MONTHS NOW - Alex.</p>
<p>//Hannidoor is something I’m not familiar with but I’ll take a shot in the dark here for a bro. NO JUDGEMENT. CRACK! PS. I know nothing about wine I just picked a random name, Hannibal would kill me for force feeding him cheap swill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannidoor | Overtime at the office

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN THIS IS CRACK. They'll be more on my tumblr.

It was late, office hours were long over still he found himself sitting at the immaculately clean desk flipping through his patient files half-heartedly, something else had been hindering his concentration for days now, that damn door.  
Upon closing the file he leans back, eyes closed and draws a exasperated sigh. It had been weeks now, door was always present making no sounds except the occasional creek and groan upon opening and closing and today door had been doing a lot of both. Patients would come and go, wrapping their filthy hands around his object of affection sometimes lingering to touch the latch. Just the recollection of it had him seething. That door was a flirt and didn’t he know it.  
His self restraint fraying, he could take it not a moment more. Leaving his chair and untouched glass of Jean-Luc Colombo behind he strode confidently over to the door.  
”You’ve been attempting to provoke me into action for a while now haven’t you, you varnished enchantress.” He spoke in a cool measured tone as he began caressing the mahogany wood delicately. His fingers tracing the decorative indentations before smoothing his palm over the broad plains to find it’s resting place. The door let out an almost inaudible creak but there’s no fooling Hannibal’s ears, oh no he heard it well enough to spur him into action once more, his other hand sliding up to the beautifully ornate brass knob, running his finger back and forth over the tip, he cups it now pressing the heel of his hand to the cold hardness and twisting it with a flick of his wrist in repetitive motions all the while rubbing himself against the beautiful surface savouring the fiction it allowed.   
Door openly moans now, shuddering at the sudden advance but embracing it, creaking it’s approval. Hannibal taking a step back slowly removes his slightly creased slacks and underwear which was now straining against his evident arousal, once freed he began working himself with his hand spreading his sticky precum across his head then down lower past his perineum to his tight wanton hole, circling and pressing before turning to regard door once more. ”Shall I let you enter me, Tell me would you like that?” his tone low and husky, the question needed no answer. He backed up angling himself just so before applying a steady pressure .  
Half way and his breathing was already erratic, he couldn’t take it any longer, slamming back onto the knob with a strangled cry. He was too far gone for manners, his hips working on their own skewering himself over and over into the now slick object. Door vibrating and groaning with every admission. Hannibal’s hand came to rest on the frame bracing himself as his other worked over his aching length. His pants became desperate pleas for release, the final thrust sent him arching up as he rode out his mind numbing orgasm spilling himself across the expensive hardwood flooring.   
When he became coherent again he was still clutching onto the frame for support, his legs turned to an unresponsive mess, he winced as he pulled away from the now exhausted door and proceeded to collapse sated to the floor. He could clean up later for now all he wanted was to bask in the hazy afterglow knowing door was his and his alone.


End file.
